Never Chosen
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: DracoAstroria. Astoria has always been overshadowed by her sister. But maybe there is someone that sees her.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Astronomy  
Task 1 - Write about someone being overshadowed

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Treasure

 **Never Chosen**

xXx

Astoria sighed forlornly as all of the single men gathered around her sister as soon as they walked into the Ministry ballroom. They all thought Daphne was such a treasure, a diamond to be marveled at because of her beauty.

The youngest Greengrass wasn't stupid. She saw why men were drawn to Daphne, with her long chestnut hair, sky blue eyes, and flawless complexion. She had a body that women would kill for, and she was smart, witty, and poised. She would be the perfect Pure-blood wife to the lucky wizard.

Astoria, on the other hand, while pretty and intelligent, wasn't quite as outgoing or striking as Daphne was. She didn't have the same magnetism her older sister had. She would much rather be at home with a good book than mingling at a social gathering.

Daphne and Astoria's personalities differed so much. It was only their faces that made people believe they were related.

Her heart jumped in her throat when her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. Even he was taken with Daphne as he made his way to Daphne and her circle of admirers.

Astoria looked down at the flute that held some of the finest wine in the Wizarding world. She had her back pressed against the far wall. Everyone passed by her, and once again, she felt invisible.

 _'Why did I let Daphne talk me into coming? I knew no one would miss me if I didn't show up.'_

She straightened her spine and quickly strode to an open double doorway that led to one of the many balconies that the massive ballroom had.

Once the fresh air washed over her, she closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the air. "Sometimes, I wish I could get the kind of notice that she gets."

"That who gets?"

Astoria almost jumped out of her skin. She whirled around and nearly stumbled as she met Draco's serious gaze. "How did you get out here so fast? I just saw you with Daphne."

He shrugged carelessly. "I saw you coming out here, so I followed you. So who gets the kind of attention that you wish to get."

Astoria quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? Who is surrounded by people, and who's by herself.

Draco gasped. "You're by yourself? Why does that make me?"

Astoria couldn't help the slight laugh. "You quite the dramatic one, aren't you?'

"It got me through some tough times," Draco said, agreeing with her assessment of him.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be panting after Daphne."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "You thought I was interested in Daphne? No way. I'm not sure what gave you that idea, but no way. Just no."

"Why did you go over to her as soon as we got here then?" Astoria asked, an almost accusing tone to her voice.

"I was in the toilet and didn't see your arrival. I went over to her to find out where you were. Then I saw you come out here."

Astoria blushed. "You were looking for me? Why?"

Draco took a step closer. "I thought my feelings were obvious."

She took a step back. Astoria knew her expression was closing, becoming distant, but Draco's answer was unsatisfactory. "I know Daphne never gave you a second thought, and I might not be as extraordinary as her, but I deserve better than to be your consolation prize."

"Who said anything about you being a consolation prize? I asked Daphne to make sure you came tonight because I was hoping this could be our first official date. I have feelings for you. I've had them for a while."

"Only because Daphne wasn't interested. No one chooses me over her."

Draco took her hand. "I did. I had a schoolboy crush on her in fourth year. I admit that, but it was only a crush for that one year. That's all it was. As we got older, it was you I always looked at, but you are two years younger than me. I didn't feel like I could do anything about it until you graduated from Hogwarts, and your graduation was almost a month ago, so here I am."

Astoria's heart pounded erratically as she stared at him, trying to see if his words were truthful. "I'm _never_ the chosen one."

"Until now. I'm glad I'm the first to see how amazing you are. And hopefully, I will be the only one to choose you in this way. And I hope I might be _your_ choice."

She wanted to jump into his arms, but that would be exceedingly embarrassing. Instead, she tried to play coy. "We'll see." But the grin the spread across her face kind of ruined the effect she was going for.

And when Draco pulled her closer so the space between them was negligible and their breaths mingled, Astoria found she didn't really care.

(word count: 816)


End file.
